diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Zoltun Kulle/Dialogue
The following is a list of lines uttered by Zoltun Kulle. *''"I live again!"'' *''"- (laughs) I know your voice, stranger! It has haunted me in death, just as it commanded me in life. Tyrael."'' *''"Ah. Fate is... whimsical."'' - (After Tyrael said that he was mortal now) *''"I will give you the Black Soulstone. But in exchange, I must be made whole once again."'' *''"You don't. So you must ask yourself: How much would you risk to save this wretched world?" (When asked how does the Nephalem know if they can trust Zoltun) *"Ah, so be it. To begin, you will need to retrieve my blood from the dungeons where it has been hidden away. You will find them in the Desolate Sands beyond the Aqueducts."'' *''"I bear the same scars they all did. They knew the truth of it. But the fools buried their heads in the sand. They thought the evils were sealed away, never to trouble us again. They needed a solution. They needed to end it all."'' (When asked about the Horadrim) *''"I spent many hours with them as we hunted the three. I studied them, intrigued by their power. In the long years after our victory, I felt an emptiness within me, a bitterness that consumed my days and nights. With a Soulstone of my own, Heaven and Hell could be brought low and humanity could rise. Unchallenged. Unrestricted."'' - (When asked about the Soulstones) *''"You're an interesting one, aren't you? I wonder if your friends know what you truly are."'' (Upon entering Dahlgur Oasis) *''"Oh, all will be revealed... In time."'' *''"I can open this gate for you."'' *''"A secret door hidden behind a waterfall. How imaginative."'' *''"You shall see when we get to my archives."'' (Asked if he would do better) *''"You and I are the same. But those others... The fallen angel... The witch... They're using you for their own ends. You choose to be their puppet, yet the power of your birthright could make you a God."'' *''"There's no need to be snide. Soon enough I'll walk this world again. Then I'll show you what a Nephalem can achieve."'' *''"My archives lie beneath this desert. Perhaps even beneath the sands we now tread upon. The Horadrim could not destroy them, they could only lock the door behind them... And I still have the keys."'' (Upon entering the Desolate Sands) *''"Some of my blood is within that cave. I can feel it..."'' (Upon approaching the Cave of the Betrayer) *''"In here... I can feel my blood nearby. They hid some of it beyond this portal."'' (Upon approaching the Vault of the Assassin) *''"My archives are at the northern tip of the Desolate Sands. There we will find my body. And the Black Soulstone."'' *''"(Laughs) I am many things, Templar, but I am no liar. With all the secrets I have learned over the centuries, the truth is far more entertaining. For example, would you like to hear of the true origin of your order?"'' (Only spoken if the Templar accompanies the player) *''"Here is the entrance to my archives. Let me activate the portal."'' *''"I had to build all of this for my research and my experiments. The Black Soulstone was a complicated creation, I sacrificed much to make it."'' (When entering the Archives of Zoltun Kulle) *''"All well and good, but first I will be made whole!"'' *''"You doubted me? How disappointing."'' (When talking to Leah about the archives) *''"Beyond these portals lie two relics that were once powered by my blood. Take the vials you recovered and use them to activate the relics.'' *''"Do you enjoy my company? You seem quiet. Though I suppose you're often occupied. You'll pardon me if I'm not exceedingly sympathetic about your plight."'' *''"Angels are no better than demons. Did you know that they once voted on whether or not to eliminate all of mankind? Only one vote saved us from extinction."'' (When entering the Storm Halls) *''"Yes. Whatever else he may be, he is the aspect of justice. And there is no justice in murder."'' (When the Nephalem says that it had to be Tyrael) *''"I could have helped all men become Nephalem and ushered in a golden age! But my horadric brothers could not accept man's true destiny."'' (Upon approaching the Storm Halls Shadow Lock) *''"Come now. You must be impressed by all this. Where have you been that could compare?"'' (When entering the Unknown Depths; the player will respond by mentioning a class-appropriate sight that they find more impressive than the archive) *''"Oh, well then." (Response to previous line) *"We all agree that the end times are upon us. But do you truly believe that Belial and Azmodan could have engineered these events?"'' (Upon approaching the Unknown Depths Shadow Lock) *''"The Horadrim did all this to lock my body away. They must have been very angry with me."'' (After entering the Realm of Shadow) *''"(Laughs) They were never very imaginative."'' (Player said that he had to be stopped) *''"You do not trust me. I understand. But we are more alike than you know. We have both tasted what it is to be Nephalem. Join with me... and we can become the masters of this world."'' (Upon retrieving his body) *''"You are surrounded by deceit, young one. I am the least of your concerns."'' (While preparing the ritual) *''"Soon now. just a bit longer. Just a moment! almost! YES!"'' (While Leah is reviving him) *''"My blood thunders within me! This fetid air fills my ravaged lungs! I... am alive again!"'' *''"Very well. The bargain stands. Quickly, to my sanctum!"'' (When the player asks for the Black Soulstone) *''"At long last... I can complete my life's work! All will tremble at my power!"'' *''"WHAT IS THIS?! How has this happened? The souls of the dead lords of hell have been absorbed into the stone! Abandon your quest, Nephalem. Your allies seek only to control you. With the power I offer, you and I could rule over all creation!"'' *''Yes, I live once more. I'm very hard to kill and really, you did a sloppy job. But enough small talk. I need your help. An artifact lies in the ruins of Sescheron, guarded by the spirit of a mighty warrior who will only grant it to the "worthy". I think you'll have a better chance of impressing this spirit than I. Aid me in this, and I'll use the artifact to help you.'' (offering a quest to find Kanai's Cube) *''Kanai's Cube! Excellent. You and I will do great things with this, my friend.'' (upon finding the Cube) *''You have access to a wondrous artifact of old, and that's what you want to do with it? Very well...'' (player using Kanai's Cube) *''Small minds, small goals. I won't judge (laughs).'' *''Brilliant.'' *''Not your worst idea. Not quite.'' *''You're imaginative, aren't you?'' *''Yes, I see.'' *''If that is what you want...'' *''Not what I would do, but when has that stopped you?'' *''I suppose that will work.'' *''Hm? Oh very well.'' Category:Dialogue